Lost
by machomatthew29350
Summary: I think some of you will like it. Make sure to follow and favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**?**

I was .Mine in walking to the my eyes seemed like forever.I felt like I was hit with a force field.I decided to open my eyes.I was in a field. the greenest grass, bluest sky.

''Who's there?''someone asked

''...''

''I will use my power.''Then I felt heat.

''Stop that.''then I felt water on my skin.I turned around to see a boy with red hair,clothes and accessories.I also saw a girl with blue hair,clothes and accessories.

''...''

''Hi I'm Sky and the idiot over here is Torch.''Sky explained,''Were god slayers.''

''?''

''Can you talk?''Torch asked

''Y..Yes.''

''What magic do you use?'Sky asked

''None.''

''What do you mean none?''

''Just what I said none.''Then Sky and Torch turned their backs on me and were discussing something.

''We've decided to train you.''Sky said

''Thank you Sky-Chan and Torch-nee.''I said bowing

''You'll start with Torch.''Sky-Chan said

''Let's go. We have to go to the house

*At the house*

''Let's go into my room to go to the dungeon.''Torch said

''Okay.''We walked upstairs and into a red door was another door behind it.I walked inside.

''Good luck.''He said I decided to run through the dungeon.I jumped on a rope and swung across lava but the rope broke.

''OW!''I screamed then I started walking through I finished and there were three things.A mirror, a black robe, and an item. I grabbed the mirror and I look threw it and my hair had changed to the bottom was red.I grabbed the robe and the item and exited the dungeon. Torch was sitting there.

''You did good.''He said,''Let me see that robe and qually.''He took the robe and burned his name and a flame on it.

''Just as I thought you need to burn this.''He said

''How do I do that?''I asked

''Try a flaming round house kick.''I kicked it and it started to break...It turned into a geode with red ruby's and and a necklace.

* * *

Hi I know you won't like the first part but I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
